letters to loved ones
by Lady Eileen
Summary: letters from general Oreius to Queen Susan the gentle. When Oreius have to lead king peter's men to battle, Queen Susan waits for his return in Cair Paravel
1. first letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

First letter (1)

The sun was almost under when High king Peter let his men set out camp close to the border. He and General Oreius were speaking about the strategy what they would do. There was a war coming because a king from a far kingdom had claimed Queen Susan but she had other thoughts about that and wanted to choose her own husband. She had already someone in mind. The king from that far kingdom had one's tried to rape Queen Susan on a social party and if there wasn't for General Oreius to save Queen Susan than Queen Susan had no choice to marry that king.

Since the day General Oreius saved her she called him: My general.

He was touched by this and promised that he always would protect her. She had smiled at him, that beautiful one, just for him.

General Oreius was in his tent and was writing a letter to Queen Susan because he promised he would write her and keep her up to date.

**My dearest Queen,**

**Your brother has set out camp close to the border. Tomorrow there will be a meeting between your brother and king Lonin. King Lonin hopes that you have changed your mind before that. Please my Queen, don't tell me that you have changed your mind about him. The men are thirsty for combat but I wish that they don't have to fight because I'm worried that you will be at harm when I am away now. Please be careful my Queen and sweet dreams.**

**Your General.**

He sealed the letter with tallow-candle and his stamp. Than he called his bird and bind the letter to the bird's leg. He looked the bird in the eye and said;

"Bring this to Queen Susan and don't get caught"

The bird answered him and flew away. Than general Oreius went out his tent have a little chat with his men.

TBC……


	2. second letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Second letter (2)

Queen Susan had just finished her diner as she walked outside in the garden for a quiet walk of her own. If General Oreius were there he would walk with her. It was a lovely summer night with a gentle breeze that provide as the only coolnes of the night. Without thinking her feets brought her to one of her favorite places… well actualy there favorite places. In the time that she was a Queen of Narnia General Oreius brought her to many beautiful places. She smiled when she realized it and sat down in the grass. She was sitting on a big hill behind the palace and had a few over the most beautiful landscapes of Narnia. She could also see the sea and the big garden of the castle were she loved to walk or sit in the evening. But this place was special because Oreius would tell her what he would read in the stars or they would talk about many thinks. General Oreius would be Oreius than and Queen Susan would be Susan, no formalities just as good friends. She also go to this place if she would like to be alone or daydream about a special certain centaur. Again her thoughts wondered of to him when she heart clap wings and she looked up. She saw his bird flying to her and landed next to her.

"I have a letter for you from my master, Queen Susan" the bird said with a little bow.

Susan smiled and took the letter from the bird's leg. She thanked him and began to read. She smiled and asks of the bird would wait for her with a replay. The bird nodded and flew to the window of her room. Queen Susan ran to her room and began to write.

**My dear general,**

**Thank you for you letter and your concern but I am well. I only miss you and our talks. I can assure you that I have NOT changed my mind about king Lonin. He can marry someone else, I want to marry someone I love and not marry with a slimy idiot as he is. I hope my brother can convinced him that a war is not necessarily only because I denied him. Be safe my general.**

**Love Susan.**

She kissed the letter and she sprayed some of perfume in the air. She waved the letter trough it so that the letter would smell like the perfume, well smell like her because she always were that perfume. She sealed the letter with tallow-candle and her stamp as Queen Susan, the gentle of Narnia. She walked to the window were his bird was waiting. She binds the letter to his leg and kissed the bird on the head.

"Be careful" she whispers and the bird took off.

TBC…….


	3. relieved

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Relieved (3)

General Oreius sat in the grass relaxing. He had talked to his men and what would be the strategy if it had to come to a war. He talked to High king Peter and king Peter had ask him if he had made the right decision or should he forced his sister into marriage with someone who she didn't like. He had said that king Peter had make the right decision because if he had choose to force his sister into marriage he would fight for her. He would always fight for her and king Peter know this. He also discovered that general Oreius had much affection for his sister and his sister for general Oreius. He didn't blame his sister for wanted marry for love instead of a forced marriages. General Oreius heard a

known scream and looked up to the sky. He saw his eagle returning. The eagle landed next to him and said;

"A massage from Queen Susan my master"

"Thank you light feather" he said smiling and began to read.

He opens the letter and the letter smells like her. He love the sense of the perfume because it was a gift from him. He made it for her after when she was attacked by king Lonin. He had hoped that it would make her smile again. He had made it from special herbs. This is how female centaurs make there own stuff. He was relieved when he had read the letter because he was a little afraid that she had changed her mind. But luckily for him she didn't. General Oreius liked her for a quiet some time now and every time they were sitting on that special place he could relaxed and not being General. He also liked it that she would be Susan and not Queen Susan. That was not his reason that he called her by her first name even if she had said that he could so many times. He still called her his Queen because in fact she was his Queen, no matter what. He smiled and sent his eagle to rest. That night he slept very well and dreamed about a certain beautiful young Queen.

TBC………..


	4. morning report

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

**Letters to loved ones**

**Morning report (4)**

The next morning General Oreius waked up with a smile. He was ready for what was waiting for him. He greeted some of his men and walked to the little brook that was streaming a few meters for the camp and washed his face. He than ate his breakfast and went to King Peter for the preparations of the meeting with king Lonin.

"Good morning General" greeted King Peter.

"Good morning King Peter" greeted General Oreius back.

"You are in a good mood" King Peter remarkets.

"How come" he asks.

"No reason" General Oreius said hoping that king Peter wouldn't catch his happy tone of a moment ago.

"Really" king Peter asks with a little suspicion is his tone and narrowed his eyes. But inside he was laughing because maybe he could get his confirmation about what the centaur was feeling for his sister and what his sister would be feeling for the general.

He also knew that his sister would ask the general to write her and keep her up to date. It was not that her own brother would do that but her trust in the general was so big that king Peter wouldn't mind if he did it. Beside king Peter knew that his sister felt save by the general and that she would do anything to save his life. That's why most of the time she went also to the battle not for fighting but for heal the men who wear injured.

"So did you write my sister already" he ask in a casual tone.

"Yes I have, your majesty" the general answered.

"Did she wrote back" king Peter asks

"Yes, your majesty she did" the general answered.

"Good, any news" king Peter asks.

"Not really, your majesty. Just that she is well and she didn't changed her mind" the general answered.

"Good, you are dismissed" king Peter said and knew why the general was in a good mood.

When the general was out of his tent king Peter smiled by the thought that the general actually would fight for his sister even it would kill him.

Then king Peter went back to his thinking how he could convinces king Lonin.

TBC……..


	5. perparations for the meeting

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Preparations for the meeting (5)

It was almost time for the meeting with king Lonin and King Peter still didn't know how to convince him. King Peter called one of the men and had sent him to get general Oreius for some advice. General Oreius came in and bow to King Peter.

"You have sent for me, your majesty" the general asks.

"Yes general, I have been thinking how I can convince king Lonin but I have no idea to do that. Have you any idea's?" king Peter asks.

General Oreius thought for a moment and said;

"Well, your majesty, I have something but it's also a little personal also. But I think it will convinced king Lonin" General Oreius told him.

"And what would that be, general" king Peter asks.

General Oreius bowed his head to hide his eyes so that King Peter couldn't read them.

"Let him read your sisters letter to me" the general said.

"What" king Peter asks unbelievable.

"Let him read you sisters letter" the general repeated again.

"Are your sure" king Peter asks still a little overwhelmed because the general was not someone who showed his feelings in public.

"Yes your majesty. I am quiet sure of it. I will get the letter for you, so you can read it to. I will be back in a minute" the general said and bowed to king Peter.

King Peter didn't no what to think. What the hell was going on? This was not the general that he knew before a battle. Or could it be something else, could it be that this was the way of the general's to ask him permission to court Queen Susan?

The general came back with the letter and gave it to King Peter. King Peter read the letter.

_**My dear general,**_

**_Thank you for you letter and your concern but I am well. I only miss you and our talks. I can assure you that I have NOT changed my mind about king Lonin. He can marry someone else, I want to marry someone I love and not marry with a slimy idiot like himself. I hope my brother can convinces him that a war is not necessarily only because I denied him. Be safe my general._**

**_Loves Susan._**

King Peter's mound drops and new there was more than only friendship between those two. He had to laugh when he reads what his sister really thinks of king Lonin.

"Well, that would defiantly do for us. I'm glad that I didn't force my sister to marry" said King Peter laughing.

The general could only agree with him and from inside general Oreius was really relieved. Not only of the reaction of King Peter but also that king Peter knows why he had made the right decision.

"I think she likes you general" king Peter said smiling.

The general was surprised that King Peter would talk about this. So the general smiled at him.

"Do you like her" he asks the general.

"Yes, your majesty, I like your sister very much" the general answered with his head down but smiled.

"Good, you have my permission to court her" King Peter said smiling.

"Thank you, your majesty, I really appreciate it" the general said smiling.

"You welcome, general" said King Peter still smiling.

"I rather see her marry with you than with that slimy idiot" king Peter said laughing.

The general laughed to and shook his head. He wondered what his Queen really thinks of him.

"Is everything ready for the meeting, general" king Peter asks.

"Yes, your majesty, everything is ready as you request sir" said the general.

"Good, meet me in a half an hour for the border. You are dismissed" king Peter said.

The general bowed to him and went outside.

TBC……..


	6. the meeting

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

The meeting (6)

General Oreius went outside with a relieved feeling in his stomach, now king Peter had gave him permission to court Queen Susan. He hoped also that the meeting will go well because he wanted to leave as soon as possible. He really needed to see his Queen and was really worried about her. Also he trusted not many people around her and had asks one of his best friends would keep on eye on things. It was almost 14.00 hours when general Oreius was checking his gear for the official meeting. He walked to the tent of King Peter and they walked together to the open tent were the meeting would be. King Peter sat down and general Oreius stood behind him. A few minutes later King Lonin came with his right hand and they sat down.

"Good day, King Lonin" said King Peter with a small smile and offered his hand.

"Good day to you to, King Peter" said King Lonin a little grumpy and shook the hand of King Peter.

"So your sister must have changed her mind since you here only with one of your men" King Lonin said with a little triumph his voice.

King Peter and general Oreius looked each other with a known look and they were happy that Queen Susan hadn't changed her mind.

"Well, actually she didn't change her mind about a marriage with you King Lonin. She still wants to choose her own husband.

"What!" King Lonin shouted a little.

"Why not, I'm the only good party for her. You should have made that clear to her. I'm the only one for her" said King Lonin a little frustrated now.

"Well first of all; I don't think you're the only good party for her, second of all; my sister have her own right to choose her own husband, third of all; she is old and wise enough to make her own decisions" King Peter said calm.

"How can you say that! No Queen or princes in Narnia has been married for love. I demand that you forced her in to marriage!" King Lonin shouted a little.

"No, I won't force her into marriage and that is final. Like I said king Lonin my sister has make her own decision and I am glad she did. You can't even come with a contract because I already have her decision on paper so nothing can change!" said King Peter.

"I demand to read it because I don't believe you!" shouted King Lonin.

"General" King Peter asks.

General Oreius gave the letter to King Lonin. He reads the letter and his face went complete white.

"Ahrrr" King Lonin shouted from being frustrated and angry.

"The bitch is mine and only mine" King Lonin shouted frustrated.

"King Lonin, my sister belongs to no one. So I want you to stay away from my sister. She chooses her own husband and do you really think that any woman wants to marry you if you acted like that?" King Peter said with a little raised voice.

King Lonin was taken aback from what King Peter had said. No one has ever spoken to him like that. He always gets his way but he saw that he was defeated for know. He was defeated today but he already was planning to kidnap Queens Susan so he could forced her into marriage and he would learn her what obedience means even if he had to beat it in her.

"I will make them. Lore break up the camp were going" King Lonin said as he stood up.

King Peter stood up to and looked King Lonin right in the eye.

"This is not over yet. That bitch of a sister of yours is mine. No matter what you say"

King Lonin shouted a little angry and wanted to turn away to leave.

But in a flash general Oreius put his hand around King Lonin neck and lifted him. King Lonin choked a couple of times and looked scared. General Oreius looked him right in the eye.

"You will leave my Queen alone. You call her a bitch again and I will kill you. If I ever notice you are near her your kingdom will have no king anymore" said general Oreius in a dangerous voice.

"That's enough, general. Put him down" King Peter said with a stern voice.

General Oreius put King Lonin down and walked away. King Peter ordered to break up the camp and the meeting tent and they would also leave. When general Oreius was out of earshot King Peter chuckled and said to himself.

"Well Susan, you made a good choice"

TBC…….


	7. third letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Third letter (7)

After the meeting general Oreius was angry. How dare that idiot to call his Queen like that. If he could, he had killed that idiot right away. King Lonin was lucky that King Peter had ordered general Oreius to hold back. General Oreius was walking to the brook and hoped that his angry mood would slow down. When he was by the brook he sat down. He was thinking how he could keep Queen Susan save from that idiot. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw King Peter.

"Your majesty" General Oreius said and bowed to the King.

"Are you alright general" King Peter asks.

"Yes I'm, you majesty" General Oreius answered.

King Peter smiled and asks him if he already wrote a letter to Queen Susan.

"Not yet, your majesty. I will do that right away" the general said and bowed.

General Oreius went to his tent and began to write a letter to Queen Susan.

**My dearest Queen,**

**The meeting went better than I had expected it would be. King Lonin is been really stubborn and I don't trust him. He demanded that you brother would forced you into this marriage but thank god we got your letter to me. I'm sorry my Queen but we really needed that letter to make some things clear about this matter. Forgave me my Queen but that was the only thing we could come with how to convince King Lonin. King Lonin said it was not over yet and that he would make you marry him. So my Queen you still have to be careful. We will depart late in the evening and we should be back in 3 days at Cair Paravel. Till than my Queen my thoughts are with you. Be careful and let someone escort you anywhere you go. I will see you soon my Queen.**

**Your general.**

General Oreius was still angry with King Lonin and his only comfort was that he would see his Queen soon. He sealed the letter and called for his eagle.

"Bring this to Queen Susan and return as fast as you can. We are leaving soon and we are taking the same road to Cair Paravel. You know how to find me than" he told his bird.

"Of course, master" said the bird and flew away.

TBC……………..


	8. fourth letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Fourth letter (8)

Queen Susan was having diner when Light Feather came to her with a letter. Light Feather landed next to her on another armchair.

"I have a letter for you Queen Susan from my master. Would you like me to wait for a replay" the eagle asks.

"Yes, Please" Queen Susan said with a smile.

She opens the letter and read it. When she reads the letter she frown's her eyebrows and the only thing she could think was that her beloved general will be home in a few days. She told her brother Edmunt that the guard's had to be doubled and that she still had to be careful with doing things. She went to her room and wrote a letter back.

**My dear General,**

**Thank you for your concern and I already have doubled the guard's. I hope you will be here soon because I really need to talk to you. I forgive you that you let King Lonin read my letter to you. Well now he knows what I really think of him. I only had hoped that he would leave me alone. I really hate him, I rather spent all my time with you than with him! He makes me throw up. It's quiet without you and my brother here on Cair Paravel. Since your both were gone, 15 new candidate asks me to marry them. But I don't want to, because I already love someone else. Please my general, don't let me wait long for your return. Be safe and my thoughts are with you.**

**Loves Susan,**

Queen Susan hurried back to the dining room and gave the eagle the letter. She kissed him on the head and Light Feather flew away.

TBC…………


	9. Departing

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Departing (9)

King Peter and his men were ready to leave the meeting ground and general Oreius walked next to King Peter. They were walking in a slow pas and general Oreius was a little distracted. King Peter noticed this and began to smile.

"Thinking of someone special" King Peter teased.

General Oreius came out of his thinking and looked at King Peter. King Peter laughs and the general get a little blush on his cheeks. A few minutes later he heard a known scream and look up into the sky. Light Feather was back and landed on his arm.

"Did you have a good flight, Feather?" General Oreius asks.

"Yes, my master I have. I have a letter for you from Queen Susan, sir" Light Feather said.

General Oreius smiled and took the letter from Light Feather. He began to read and had to laugh what she told him ones again why she didn't like King Lonin. King Peter looked at him and General Oreius explained why he had to laugh. King Peter and a few men who heard the little conversation laugh to. But when general Oreius read further his mind didn't understand something. How had she meant with telling him: **I rather spent all my time with you than with him **She had wrote him that she loved some one else but who could that be. He should know the Youngman because he was day in day out close to the Queen. His mind kept thinking who she could love and soon they were by the field were King Peter let his men rest and set up the camp for the night.

That night general Oreius couldn't sleep and was very restless. He sat there for his tent and was hoping that he read the stars. But he was not very lucky because there were not many stars and ones again he was thinking of who has his Queen's heart. He thought of any possible men but not himself. General Oreius was feeling empty, was he really loosing his Queen? He hoped that they would be soon at Cair Paravel so he could talk to her. He hoped one thing that he could still be close to his Queen. Eventually he went to bed but couldn't really sleep.

TBC…………..


	10. she means you!

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

She means you! (10)

The next morning General Oreius stood up very early. He didn't sleep well last night and could help he had the feeling that he was loosing his Queen. He walked to the little brook that streamed close to the camp and washed his face. He sat still and enjoyed the morning breeze. Then he heard footsteps that were coming closer. He turned around and saw King Peter.

"Good morning general, good god, are you okay?" King Peter asks when he saw the general.

"Yes your majesty, I am alright" general Oreius said.

"Are you sure? You look like hell" said King Peter.

General Oreius bowed his head and looked to the ground.

"What's the matter general?" King Peter asks.

"Noting, sir" Said the general still with his head down.

"Yes there is, it's my sister isn't it" King Peter asks.

The general nodded and told him what she had written.

King Peter thought for a minute of what he had read in the letter that his sister had sent to general Oreius and the tone his sister use to the general. She had called him her General. He laid his hand on the general's shoulder. He told him what he thought.

"I think she means you, my dear general. You have her heart for a long time. I think since the day you rescued my brother Edmund from the white witch.

"Do you really think so" General Oreius asks him with a little smile.

King Peter nodded and said that the general had to talk to his sister when they came to Cair Paraval.

The general had a better mood when they were leaving from the field were they had spend the night.

TBC…………


	11. Could it be?

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Could it be? (11)

General Oreius was still thinking about how he could handle this. Could it be true that his Queen loved him as well? Or was the speculation of King Peter wrong. He thought back to several occasions when he had to escort the Queen to her diner or somewhere else. Were there already little things he could see as affection? Could it be that she loved him? Could she really have the same feelings for him as he did for her? He still couldn't believe it and was wondering what his Queen was doing on this very moment. He didn't dare to dream of this. What in Aslan's power could he be worthy for his Queen. He was just a good soldier who helped her brother to lead the men of Narnia into battle if it was necessarily. He escorts her everywhere she wanted to go and sometimes he even read the stars for her. But if he was thinking back could he detect those little things what made her love him. He couldn't or could he consider the little things she did for him as her affections for him. He couldn't tell at the moment. He was feeling exited but still had the feeling that it couldn't be true. He wished that they would be soon in Cair Paraval because he really wanted to see her and he really needed to talk to his Queen.

TBC….


	12. fifth letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Fifth letter (12)

The sun was almost under when King Peter ordered his men for the last time to set up camp. The men enjoyed themselves but General Oreius sat in front of his tent and was drinking a special tea that his mother uses to make for him when he was injured. He was looking to the sky and saw a few stars shining. In those stars he was reading that his Queen was safe. He smiled and thought he should write her. He took a pen and paper from his package and went outside. He sat down again in front of his tent and began to write.

**My dear Queen,**

**We're close to Cair Paravel and I can't wait to see you. I really need to talk to you also. Your brother has been relieved that he didn't force you into marriage and I'm glad also he didn't. How are things going there? Has Tumnus already ask Queen Lucy? That would be bloody time! Hahaha Well anyway the stars have told me that you are safe and tomorrow around noon we will be back at Cair Paravel. Till then my Queen my thoughts are with you. Sweet dreams my Queen and be safe till I have returned to Cair Paravel.**

**Your general,**

General Oreius sealed the letter and let his eagle bring the letter to Queen Susan.

TBC…………


	13. Conclusion

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Conclusion (13)

Queen Susan was reading in bed when she heard a known scream. She looked out the window and Light Feather landed in front of her.

"Good evening, Light Feather. How have you been?" asks Queen Susan and pet the little head of the eagle.

"Good evening, Queen Susan. I'm fine your majesty and how are you" the eagle asks.

"I'm fine also Feather. How is your master doing" Queen Susan with a smile.

"He is alright your majesty, that's why I am hear you majesty. I have a letter from my master to you" the eagle said.

Queen Susan Smiled and took the letter from Feather. She gave the eagle water and began to read. She smiled and her heart was leaping because her general would be back in a few hours. She was exited to see him again and after he went with her brother to the border to convince King Lonin, she had came to the conclusion that she was in love with the general. But how could she tell him. They spent a lot of time together and neither of them wouldn't mind it. Queen Susan had wondered the last few days what general Oreius thought of her. Not as Queen Susan but as Susan Pevensie. He did so many things for her and she always enjoyed his company. Before general Oreius would go to bed he always checked on Queen Susan first. It was a routine for him and Queen Susan knew this because King Peter had discovered this a few months ago. King Peter had told her that and she didn't no what to think. She was so confused then and night after night she would analyze his behavior. Was it possible that he had feelings for her? Did she have feelings for him? Why was she happy every time he was near her? Every time he had called her his Queen her heart leaped and she couldn't think from the joy. He had protected her against all the men who were obtrusive to marry her. Too many men wanted to marry her for her beauty so that they could show off with her everywhere they came. After one night when it was too much for her, he had promised her that he would protect her and even if she was married he would be there for her. He would always be there for her. No matter what happened our how late it was. She felt save when he was near her and many nights they would sit on their favorite place, the hill behind the castle where he would read the stars for her or they would just talk. Most of the times he would put his strong arms around her and she would always feel safe when he did that. That is one of the reasons she knew she was in love with him. In no other men's arms she felt safe. Sometimes she fell asleep when he had put his arms around her and he would carry her to bed than. He always found her beautiful when she was asleep.

TBC…………….


	14. sixth letter

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Sixth letter (14)

Queen Susan hurried with writing a letter back because she was daydreaming again. She picket up a pen and paper and sat behind her writing desk.

**My dear general,**

**Thank you for you letter. Mr. Tumnus has not asked Lucy yet and he came to me for advice. He said that he would ask her tonight and that's why I'm sitting in my room. I hope you will be soon at Cair Paravel and I will wait for you at your return. Be safe my general. My thoughts are with you. **

**Love Susan**

She sealed the letter and gives it to Light Feather. Light Feather flew away and stared after the bird till the bird was disappears. She sat down by the window thinking about a special centaur.

TBC………


	15. friends talk

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Friends talk (15)

General Oreius was outside his tent reading the stars. Light Feather was just come back and was eating now. He had read her letter and he was thinking now how he could find out if she had the same feelings had that he had for her. He heard footsteps and looked up. He saw King Peter.

"General Oreius" King Peter greeted.

"Your majesty" general Oreius greeted back with a little bow.

"Why don't you have a drink" asks King Peter.

"No thank you, your majesty, but not tonight sir" he said.

"General, call me Peter, you're my friend and doesn't have to call me by my title as no-one is around" King Peter said.

The general bowed.

"And stop the bowing, don't you get a headache from that" King Peter asks.

The general smiled and offered him something to drink.

"Why are you sitting here alone, why don't you join the men and have some fun" King Peter asks but saw then the letter in the general's hand.

The general looked down and blushed a little.

"Oh, I see. My sister has wrote your" King Peter said smiling.

"Yes sir, she did" general Oreius said.

"Any news" King Peter asks.

"Mr. Tumnus is going to propose to Queen Lucy tonight" the general told him.

"That would be about bloody time" King Peter said laughing.

General Oreius laughs too and said that he wrote that in his letter too.

"How's my sister" King Peter asks.

"She's fine sir. She waits for our return" general Oreius told him.

"You mean, she waits for your return general" King Peter said with a smile.

General Oreius smiled because he knew that King Peter was right. She didn't write that she would wait for the King's return. She wrote that she would wait for him. In every letter she wrote that, not with that exact words but still, she wanted him near her.

"Do you really think so, sir" he asks still unsure.

"Yes general, I think she loves you. What I have read in her letter to you, that is not what a Queen would write to a general. Beside you're the only one by who she feels safe and you're taking care for her in so many ways, it amazed me sometimes" King Peter told him.

General Oreius began to blushed by the praising of King Peter.

"Well it is true Oreius, she told me all this and I have seen it too. Ones you two were late outside and you carried her to bed. Were wear you anyway" King Peter asks curious.

General Oreius was a little shocked because he thought no one would see him but hide his shock for King Peter.

"When have you seen that, sir" asks general Oreius.

"A few moths ago… I think it was the night after she almost had been raped by King Lonin" said King Peter.

General Oreius shuddered but smiled than. That night he had told her that he would protect her and he always would be there for her.

"We wear sitting on our favorite place and I told your sister that night that I would protect her. We had talked long about King Lonin and how your sister hated him. She felt asleep and I carried her to bed" explained general Oreius.

King Peter smiled and asks:

"Do you really have a favorite place"

General Oreius nodded smiling.

"Yes sir, we have. It's on……" he said but he was interrupted by King Peter.

"Don't tell me! I don't want to know. I trust you Oreius and if you consider to marry my sister, I'm happy to have you as a brother in law. Better you than al those other men who wants her" King Peter said smiling and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you sir" said a smiling general.

There was a moment of silence when General Oreius asks;

"What about Tumnus"

"What do you mean" King Peter asks.

"Do you want Tumnus as brother in law as well" asks general Oreius.

"Tumnus is already our brother in law you know. Lucy and he has always been a couple, even they didn't know it. Do you remember the feast after we had been crowned" asks King Peter.

General Oreius nodded.

"Since that day I notice a different in Lucy, even then she already wanted to be close to Tumnus" King Peter told him.

General Oreius was smiling know because he knew what King Peter meant.

Together they talked about the past memories and it felt good to know that tomorrow they would be home.

TBC……….


	16. The return to Cair Paravel

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

The return to Cair Paravel

The next morning general Oreius waked up with so much new energy, he forgot that they still have to travel for 4 long hours. But he didn't mind, soon he would see his Queen and then he could talk to her. Would he take the biggest risks of his life? General Oreius wondered how his Queen would react if he told her that he was in love with her. They were now 3.5 hours on the way and they came by the big gate of Cair Paravel. The men were welcomed back by the woman and children. Queen Susan came running out the castle and she greeted General Oreius first with a big hug. General Oreius looked a little strange and King Peter laughs. Than Queen Susan greeted King Peter with a big hug. They walked to the castle and King Peter told his sister what been happened in the conversation with King Lonin. Queen Susan looked terrified but general Oreius assure her that nothing could be happening as long as he was in near her. Queen Susan smiled at him and wanted a full report of him with a cold drink. They walked to Oreius' chamber and Queen Susan makes them a cold drink. She gives the cold drink to general Oreius and began to make lose his armor. Something all the woman would do after there man came from battle. General Oreius told her what had happened and she looked disgusted. General Oreius stood up and hugged her. He promised her again that he would protect her and she hugged him tighter. They hold each other if there life would append of it.

"Why did you greeted me first and not your brother" He asks her curious.

"Because I have missed you" She said smiling to him.

He smiled and they hugged again. Than Queen Susan left him so that he could fresh himself up and they would have lunch with Queen Lucy and the two King's Peter and Edmund.

TBC…….


	17. The walk on the beach

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

The walk on the beach (17)

The lunch was great with much cold fruit. The sun was shining and they were having lunch in the most beautiful garden. Lucy and Edmund told Peter that they had organize a feast for there return. King Peter loved parties so enjoyed his day already but there where two people, well a female and a centaur who don't like parties. They liked more the quiet things. They love to walk on the beach or they would sit on one of there favorite places. They would talk over many things or over people. The afternoon went by in a second and everyone was making preparations for the feast. To Queen Susan's greatest joy general Oreius had asks her if he could escort her the whole night. She had smiled at him with tears in her eyes of joy and her answer had made him very happy. The whole time he had been thinking of he would tell her about his feelings. He caught himself many time's reading the Queens letters over and over again. He still wondered if it really could be true that she had the same feelings as him. Diner came and they sat together and talked about who were coming to the feast. Meanwhile Queen Lucy and Mr. Tumnus had told King Peter that they would marry. King Peter told them that he was not surprised at all and they belong together the first moment they had met. Tumnus was relieved that King Peter give his blessing to them. It was time that the feast would begin and many people had come. King Lonin had heard to that there was a feast and went with some of his men. This was the golden opportunity to kidnap Queen Susan. The feast was really busy and Queen Susan and general Oreius had enough of all the people, so they walked to the beach. The wind was playing with there hair and they enjoyed each others company. They didn't know that King Lonin and his men had followed them. They saw that the general had put his arms around her from behind and they stood there in complete bliss. King Lonin and his men moved closer so that they could hear what they were talking about. But they were saying nothing. They watch together how the sun would disappear behind the horizon and was leaving the beach in a red glow. He could smell her perfume and knew he wanted this forever. She was his world and decided that he would take the risk.

TBC……….


	18. I love you

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

**Last chapter: **

_**They watch together how the sun would disappear behind the horizon and was leaving the beach in a red glow. He could smell her perfume and knew he wanted this forever. She was his world and decided that he would take the risk. **_

I love you (18)

The sun was for a long time down when Oreius whispers her name.

"Susan" he whispers.

He turns her in his arm so that he could look her in the eyes. She looked deep in his dark eyes and held her breath. Oreius looked to the ground and then looked in Susan's eyes again.

"I have something to confess you" he whispers.

Slowly she let her breath go. He took a breath and whispers.

"I'm in love with you Susan. For quiet some time now and I don't want to see you get hurt. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe"

She didn't respond or say anything of what he had said. There was a moment of silence and he felt a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I shouldn't have said that. Place my Queen forgive me. It will not happen again" he said.

But than she did something he only had dreamed of. She tiptoes and kissed him long and softly.

When they pulled back she said with tears in her eyes from joy.

"I love you too Oreius. For a long time, I liked to be you love if you want me"

"Of course I want you to be my love" Oreius said laughing and hugged her.

Than they shared a long kiss of passion and walked back to the feast.

King Lonin and his men were still close to them and heard what they had said. King Lonin was furious and let his men retreat to the forest so they could plan the kidnapping.

TBC……….


	19. How could she love that beast?

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

How could she love a beast! (19)

King Lonin was retreating to the forest and was very furious.

How could that bitch love an animal like that? How dare she to love a man like that? No! No man but beast. How dare she to love that beast and not him. He was more man than she could ever have. She was weak and needed a man not a beast. The beast wanted her probably only for sex and would treated her as dirt. He would treat her better than that. He would give her silken clothes. But she still was a bitch that had to be tamed. He would learn her what obedience was and teach her that those beast were not a company for a bitch like her. The bitch should be lucky with him. How could she love that animal? He was not even worthy of a look from the bitch but the bitch didn't listen to a man. He knew that right away when they had met. He couldn't believe why in Narnia a Queen had power to rule a part of Narnia. Women were weak and would always be weak. Women were nothing. They should care for there husband and children. Clean the house and should only talk when they were ask to speak.

When King Lonin and his men fount a good hiding place, they began to plan the kidnapping.

TBC……….


	20. A change in both of them

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

A change in both of them (20)

Queen Susan and general Oreius were walking through the big garden. There were holding hands and they were talking about how to tell her brothers and sister. General Oreius told her what King Peter and he talked about as friends and Queen Susan was relieved. She hugged him and they walk slowly inside the castle. They felt something was happening to the both of them. They felt some kind of peace in them. Could it be that the stars knew that they belong to each other? Could it be that this was there destiny? Would this make the band stronger between humans and centaurs? She had read somewhere that this was the strongest allay she could have in Narnia. Oreius felt different too. He was not that serious anymore, he was more relaxed and enjoyed more of things he did. Susan on the other hand felt more complete. How was this possible? If she knew this that she only had to confess her feelings to Oreius, she had done that sooner. Susan was really happy and she was forgetting King Lonin.

TBC……..


	21. AUTOR NOTE

AUTOR NOTE:

BECAUSE MY MOTHER HAVE BEEN OPERATED. I WILL GO TO HER FOR A COUPLE OF DAY'S BECAUSE SHE NEEDS MY CARE. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO WRITE FOR A COUPLE OF DAY'S SO I WILL WRITE FURTHER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. SORRY.

GREETS LADY EILEEN,


	22. Congratulations

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

Congratulations (21)

Queen Susan and general Oreius were back to the feast and when King Peter saw them together he knew that the general had told his sister.

"What's the matter Peter" King Edmund asks.

King Peter pointed in the direction of their sister and the general. King Edmund's mount drops and couldn't believe his eyes. King Peter laughs when he saw his brother reaction.

"Yes my brother, finally" said King Peter laughing and laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

They began to walk in the direction of Queen Susan and General Oreius. Queen Lucy saw this and was curious why her brothers walked away. She dragged Thumnus behind her and walked after her brothers. They came to stop by her sister and General Oreius. Queen Lucy looked first at her brothers and then at her sister and General Oreius. Her eyes went wide and knew what had happened. She put her hand for her mount and giggled. Queen Susan and General Oreius looked to each other and looked back to King Peter.

"Peter what's the matter" she asks.

King Peter looked to the general and smiled.

"You told her didn't you" King Peter asks the general.

The general's eyes went wide and began to laugh.

"Yes sir, I did" He said blushing.

King Peter laughs and Queen Susan and Lucy sent a questioner look to their brother. When King Peter had stop laughing King Peter explains what happened when they were at the border.

"I'm sorry, my Queen" the general said still blushing.

Queen Susan smiled and kissed him. Queen Lucy giggled and the Kings Peter and Edmund were making flute noises.

"I already forgave you, remember" she said smiling.

General Oreius smiled and the King's and Queens were laughing. Then they began to congratulate the happy new couple. The general and Queen Susan were relieved that the telling of there relationship went so easy and that the other Pevensie's accepted it.

TBC…………


	23. the kidnapping?

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of The chronicles of Narnia.

I don't own those characters!

Letters to loved ones

The kidnapping? (22)

King Lonin and his men were climbing into Queen Susan's room trough her window what was open. Because it was still warm the window was open for coolness. When King Lonin and 6 of his men stood in the room of Queen Susan they began to find a hiding place. Meanwhile the feast came to an end and Queen Susan was very tired. Queen Susan kissed the general goodnight and the general that he would be there in a minute. She smiled and walked to her room. She said goodbye to some other friends and some loyal services. She came by here room and opens the room. It was dark so she feels where the lights switch and put the light on. She walked to window and looked to the lights on the square. She smiled and wanted t close the window but then the light went out. It was complete dark. Then she felt a pair arms around her. But those arms felt wrong. Those arms where not from her general, then a hand was put around her mount. She wanted to turn around but the strong arms held her in place. Then she heard a well known laugh.

King Lonin.

TBC…….


	24. autor note 2

I will write this fan fiction further if I finished my other fan fictions. So a little patience, I will not let you wait long.

Greetings,

Lady Eileen.


End file.
